


What's On Your Mind?

by pinks_ink



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Black Reader, F/M, MCU Smut, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW Smut, Smut, Thor - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, thor nsfw, thor smut, thor x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinks_ink/pseuds/pinks_ink
Summary: Avenger reader has a crush on the god of thunder.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, thor x avenger reader, thor x you - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. What's On Your Mind?

_“I’m sorry? Did I hear that right? You said you can what?” Mr. Stark asked, without a doubt forgetting that there were stranger things in the world._

_Clearing my voice, and speaking a bit louder I say, “I can read minds, sir.”_

_“That’s what I thought you said.” Stark voiced out loud placing a sleek pair of sunglasses on his face. He was still pretty skeptical of my claims, but another part of him was very anxious. Or would the word be embarrassed? Mortified? Yes that was definitely the perfect description._

_Whatever the feeling was, I knew the cause was because he knew that if what I was saying was true, he would have to start groveling because of the dirty thoughts that raced through his mind when we first introduced ourselves._

_‘Forgive me for looking Pepper, but this girl has the ass of a professional volleyball player’ was what he thought as he opened the door for me on the way in._

_“I can’t hear what you’re thinking though, because It only works through touch.” I lie, as I watch his worry fade away. I needed this job, and I couldn’t be disqualified because of harmless thoughts that we could all be guilty of sometimes. Besides it wasn’t Tony’s fault: these jeans did do wonders for my bottom._

_Something told me though, that if this Pepper weren’t in the picture, he’d have no problem saying what he thought of me out loud. And he was a handsome man, couldn’t be much older than 40, so maybe in another universe I’d consider him. Not this one though._

_“Hey Kid,” Stark started, interrupting my own inappropriate thoughts, “just saying ‘I can read minds’, wont be enough. You’ll have to prove it.”_

_“Of course! Sorry—” I was cut short by the sound of the thick glass doors of the conference room being slammed against the walls._

_A brown haired boy with deep chestnut eyes, that looked as frantic as the rest of his face, rushed out apology after apology as he took his seat next to the older man._

_Tony, who hadn’t spared the younger boy a glance, said, “Ah, perfect. Tell me what he’s thinking.”_

_‘Spiderling’ was the name he had assigned him through thought. As I concentrated on his confused features, he looked from me to Stark._

_“What who’s thinking? Is Dad—I mean Mr. Stark, referring to me? How could she possibly do that? Oh God, he hasn’t said a word to me since I got here. He must be really upset because I’m late. Geez, I hope he doesn’t take Karen again. I’d rather he kill me.” I repeated, after relaying all of the boy’s thoughts as fast as he could think them._

_“Is she right?” Tony asked the boy. He felt both amazed and amused. Amazed with me, and amused by Spiderling_ _for thinking of him as a dad. He would never let him live that one down._

_After swallowing his astonishment, and turning his attention from me, Spiderling answered “Yes.”_

_“Good. And at least we both agree on your punishment. I’d rather kill you, too. Saves me less trouble in the future.” Tony stated. He was punishing him because apparently this was the third time he’s been late to the interviews he was supposed to be in charge of._

_Spiderling let alarm overtake his features, but before he could say anything, Tony continued on with more questions._

_“Do you have any other skills, we should know about?”_

_“Well just a bit of hand to hand combat. But it still needs a lot of work. Other than that no—”_

_“How did this happen?” Spiderling interrupted, wonder getting the best of him._

_“Kid,” Tony starts, but he goes ignored by Spiderling._

_“Were you bitten by some kind of radioactive insect like me? Or are you super smart like Mr. Stark? Or perhaps it was gamma radiation like Dr. Banner! Or maybe a super serum like Mr. Rogers!—”_

_“Don’t make me remove your batteries, junior!” Tony interrupted, then he looked to me. “I’m sorry. He’ll keep going if you don’t nip it in the bud early.”_

_But he didn’t have to tell me that. His own mind, like Spiderling’s, was racing a mile a minute._

_“No its fine really. He’s just curious.” I reply with a chuckle. “And to answer your question Spiderling: maybe I was born with it, or maybe its Maybeline.”_

_I began to grow embarrassed by their silence at my terrible joke, until Spiderling stifled a chuckle. “I get it!” He said between snickers. “Wait why’d you call me Spiderling?” He asked. ‘Is she picking on me?’ He thought._

_Needing to correct his thoughts to clear up any offense I say, “No! I would never pick on you, I just thought that was your name because Mr._ _—”_

_“Y/N, was it?” Tony interrupts, yet again. “I think you’d make an excellent addition to our team! When can you start?”_

_“Really?” I ask gleaming, ignoring the fact that he wanted me to shut for outing what he really thought of his younger protégé. “I can start right away! Thank you so much for this opportunity!”_

_“Yeah, don’t mention it.” He hurried. “F.R.I.DAY, will prepare your room, and Peter here will show you around.”_

_At that Peter hopped to his feet mind racing with thoughts of excitement on the hopes of a future friendship. “Follow me!” He said, grabbing my hand._

_“Not so fast, champ. I need to speak with Ms. L/N alone for a moment.” Tony stated, nodding at Peter as he excused himself from the room._

_Tony cleared his throat, and relayed his thoughts, thoughts that were hard to distinguish from Peter’s louder ones earlier. “So Y/N,” He started towards me, leaning in close as he chose his words carefully. “I couldn’t help but notice, that you didn’t need to touch Parker nor I to read our thoughts. Care to explain?”_

_Flustered at being caught I stumble across my words as I try to explain, “Ah yes, well its rare, but sometimes I don’t need to touch the person.”_

_“Mmm.” Tony hummed, not believing a word I said, and I knew then the gig was up._

_Cocking my head, and wearing a semi-sympathetic expression I say, “Don’t worry. I don’t even know who Pepper is.”_

_And before Stark could protest, I ran to Peter’s side, so we could begin the tour around my new home._

That was all a little over eight months ago. And so much had changed now. Peter’s hopes became true. We were the best of friends. His boy-like charm never grew old to me, and nor did my gifts to him.

_“Cerulean”_ I’d say, when he’d think things like _‘What’s your favorite color?’._ He always thought questions like that as a sort of game. I never got tired of playing along.

It seemed to never click in his mind though that he could never scare or surprise me when he hid behind corners or couches, because I could hear his thoughts before he got the chance to.

But besides the little stunts he’d try to pull by hiding his thoughts in order to frighten me, Peter was as transparent as they were. The boy was an open book, and he rarely kept a secret. It made us perfect friends, because he never seemed to get tired of me knowing every single detail about him.

Though the other avengers treated me like family, Peter seemed to be the only one welcoming of my “gift”.

If you asked Steve, he’d think something along the lines of “I’m too old for this shit” when I’d answer questions he hadn’t had the chance to ask. Then he’d immediately curse himself, for thinking a swear word when I’d tease him with one of the team’s inside jokes, like “language.”

Bucky tried his hardest to keep his thoughts in a vault, but it never worked. I knew exactly how many dead bodies he had under his belt, and where he kept his hidden stash of plums.

Natasha, however, never tried to hide her kill count. She always made it a point to up the number by one as a threat to me, every time I accidentally crept inside her head. _I_ always made it a point to keep my distance whenever she was deep in reflection.

Banner was interesting. His mind had two voices of course, and neither one of them gave a shit about whether I heard them or not. There were the deep thoughts that I struggled to understand most of the time, then others were one-word sentences only. They were louder than the rational side of his brain.

“ _La, la, la, la, la”,_ was literally all that Sam would think whenever there was something he wanted to hide. Sometimes he’d do it just to piss me off, because he knew if I said to ‘knock it off’, he could accuse me of evading his thoughts in the first place.

In truth, I never tried to read what they were thinking. I found the process invasive, and distracting from my own feelings. I worked hard to shut it all out, doing my best to make truth of that lie I told Stark all those months ago. But it was very draining, and took more energy than my body could exert. One person was easy enough to ignore, but more than ten, proved to be a task.

Most of my entire life I spent working in order to shut out all of the world around me. I avoided crowds whenever I could, blasted my music through my headphones whenever I couldn’t, and made sure to drug my body heavily with painkillers and vitamins whenever the last two weren’t options.

It was so much work just to go out into the world. So much work until I met him.

The son of Odin was the only person whose thoughts I would pay to hear. Coincidentally, he was also the only person who’s thoughts I couldn’t read. I could never hear him, I would only ever feel him. He radiated a rare intensity I had never felt before. His thoughts, or should I say feelings, even managed to drown out all of those around him. I had no choice but to focus on him whenever he was around.

When I was with him, he literally clouded my brain. I didn’t have to work to shut him or the others out. He did it for me.

I usually thought that was refreshing. But in the time I grew to know him, I found it mostly frustrating at times.

You could say I liked him, but that would be putting it lightly.

Liking someone for me, was a rare luxury. My crushes were always narrowed down to celebrities, and other people who didn’t know I existed.

It was a pain to date people whose thoughts about you were always on display.

And if you thought dating was hard as a telepath, try having sex. Imagine being able to hear all of your partner’s most inner thoughts about the faces you make when you cum, or discovering that you have a small birthmark on your ass that you would otherwise know nothing about.

Yeah, it wasn’t the greatest experience. 

I had never experienced the actual joys of feelings for someone, and wondering if they liked me back. Thor was my first. And chances are, he would never feel the same way.

He was a literal god, and he lived up to that fact. I was just an average Midgardian, with a silly school-girl crush. It would never happen.

Silly thing that Fate was. She had to make the only man I found irresistible, unattainable too. What a bitch.

“Hey. Are you ready?” Natasha asked referring to our daily training.

“Yes, what’s on the agenda today?” I ask, a bit confused that she isn’t in her workout attire.

“Well you’ll h–”

“What? Why?” I squeak, before she can finish her thought…well before she can finish her sentence. According to her thoughts, I’d now be training with _Odinson_.

“I think you’ve graduated from me, kiddo. You can read my thoughts fast enough to predict as well as react to all of my oncoming moves.” Natasha relayed, a hint of sadness detectable through her words. Though she behaved like an older sister to me, she would miss throwing me around on the mat. “We’ll have to see how you do against someone whose actions you can’t predict, just in case that problem comes up out in the field.” She informed me while walking away, before I could confront her.

“Can’t it be someone else?” I yell to her, but she doesn’t answer.

“You wound me, Y/N.” That deep familiar voice bellowed from behind me. “And here I thought you enjoyed my company.”

_Oh you have no idea_ , I thought to myself, as I spun on my feet to face him. I craned my neck to peer up at his eyes. One was a pretty hazel, while the other a deep blue. Cerulean. Funny how he’s the reason I’ve grown so fond of the color after all of these months.

“It’s not that I don’t like you. I just don’t think its fair is all. You know? With you being a god.”

“You’re worried you won’t be able to handle me? Do not fret. I wouldn’t dream of giving you more than you could handle.” He said, wiggling his brows suggestively, while flashing a smile. I suppose I failed to mention that he was a massive flirt that could put even Tony Stark to shame. “I promise to take it easy on you.” He furthered, smirking and winking his hazel orb.

“Why do I feel like your idea of taking it easy is vastly different from mine.” I say, trying to settle the butterflies.

“Whatever you’ve heard about me is nonsense. I’m a merciful master.” He assured.“We’ll just do some light work today: of course we’ll start with stretching, then 30 laps around the facility to build your stamina, a few hours of work on the machines to build your muscle—because my lady you are a dainty little thing, and then we’ll end the day with an hour or two of sparring.”

At the sight of my dumbstruck face, Thor says, “I’m sorry that must be too light. How does 50 laps and three hours of sparring, sound?”

“Are you joking?”

“You’re right. I have some matters to attend to on Asgard, but I think we can squeeze in 75 laps, take it or leave it.”

Realizing how deathly serious he was, I quickly say, “I’ll leave it. Let’s get started.”Deciding to address the subject of excessive training later, I turn to begin my stretches.

Quiet. As usual. I was alone with my thoughts, which was something that only happened quite literally when I was alone. I couldn’t help but be immensely aware of his presence.

Moments like these i’d die to know what he was thinking. Especially when I could feel his stare. It burned worse than fire on my skin.

Fire couldn’t compare to his actual touch, however. The same touch I now felt on my upper back.For a man who weighed over 600 pounds, he was as stealthy as a cat when he wanted to be. His thick fingers against my spine raised goosebumps to my flesh. I would have jumped out of my body if he wasn’t there to keep me grounded.

“My apologies. It was not my intention to startle you.” He informed, through a deep hearty chuckle. “I just needed to correct your form. Your time on the field will suffer if you continue with your training like this.”

“Oh.” I replied, tensing a bit as one of his hands traveled around to my stomach and the other pushed against my spine to straighten my posture. My mind was hazy, and if I had even understood the words he spewed a moment ago, that status now changed.

“It all makes me wonder what the Lady Spider has been teaching you.” He continued, as if he didn’t notice the change in my demeanor. “Better.”

When he stepped away from me, I released a small shaky breath. “What’s on your mind?” He asked. Maybe he did notice the change.

I mentally decided that I would ask him the months-long question I had always wondered about. “What’s on yours.” I state instead of ask, trying to resume my stretches.

“Pardon?” Thor asked. “Do you wonder about what is I ponder? Or is that your answer?

“Both.” I say without hesitation. “Why can’t I read your mind?”

“I’m afraid that’s by design, my lady.”

I stop stretching and turn around to ask, “How?” He had my full attention now.

Shortly after he corrected my posture, Thor had propped himself up against one of the machines to properly examine my _form_ while I stretched. I tried to ignore how awkward that made me feel.

“Since an early age I’ve had to learn to guard my thoughts.” He stated. “My brother is the God of Mischief, and Loki often played games of the mind. Mother took notice of how much it was ailing me, and taught me a few useful tricks on how to keep him out. I guess I’ve always practiced them, even in his absence. I don’t know if I even know how to stop it.”

“Oh.” I breathed out. Trying to make sense of his words.

While I was doing that, he asked,“May I ask why it is you wish to know? I thought you hated your gift.”

“I do. But I guess it still feels odd to not be able to use it on someone. I have no clue what you’re thinking let alone how you feel about me. It unsettles me.” I immediately regretted saying the last part as soon as it was out.

His reaction aided my embarrassment. A thunderous laugh erupted from his throat. It was the kind of laugh that you could feel in your abs, and I knew this because his whole torso shook as it spread through his vocal cords. He was genuinely amused.

His amusement prompted me to ask, “What’s so funny?”

“How I feel about you?” I heard him mutter softly, before following a little louder with, “It’s weakened you.”

“What did you say?” I never had to ask someone to repeat themselves unironically, until I met him.

“Your ability I mean. It has impaired you.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I think the word is ‘ _spoiled’._ Yes that seems to be the perfect descriptor.” He teased.

His words made me feel small and silly. Almost insignificant. “Excuse me?”

Sensing my irritation, he quickly told me, “I meant no disrespect. Its just most of your kind and some of mine are not awarded the same privileges that you have. We rely on body language and hidden meanings behind words to determine how someone feels. Well with the exception of me of course, because who would not adore me?” He joked. “But that’s beside the point. You have not yet learned how to read between the lines. Which is why I _unsettle_ you.”

“I know how to read body language, I’m not an idiot.” I say a bit more sharply than I intended. My sense of inferiority getting the best of me.

“I’m not implying that you are, just that if it were not for your talent you would know have known what was on my mind ages ago.”

“That makes no sense. If I couldn’t read minds, i’d be in the same place I am now: unable to know what it is you think.”

“My dear, even if you could read my mind it would make no difference, for I’ve already made my feelings towards you painfully clear. One need not the aid of your capabilities.”

“Thor, could you stop with the riddles—”

He ignored my pleas and kept going. “But just to be explicitly clear this time, since obviousness is lost on you—”

“Stop insulting—”

“I shall tell you how I feel about you.” He stepped and leaned in closer, as if what he was about to say was a secret meant for only my ears.“Listen closely because I will say this but once, so be wary not to misunderstand: I desire you.” He explained, words dripping with the utmost sincerity.

My brain started racing. And I suddenly realized just how close he was. “You desire me?” I repeated to myself.

“Yes. I desire you.” He stated again, anticipating my uncertainty.

If my heart wasn’t beating fast before, it surely was now. My poor ribcage wasn’t built for this.

“A-A-as a friend right?” I stutter out. “Because we aren’t, we aren’t close, like the rest of the team? Yes,” I breathe out. “That has to be what you mean.” I say that last part more to myself than to him. Clearly I’ve misunderstood his words, even though he warned me not to.

“While I would value a companionship, I’m afraid that is not all I mean when I say I desire you.”

“Eerr” Words are hard to form all of the sudden. Stammering out sounds is all that I can.

The air around us stilled, and it was pregnant with silence. He gave me a moment to think before asking, “Would you like further explanation.”

“Yes please.” I rush out quickly. “I think that will clear things up a bit more.”

“Right it would. Well If you wish to know what’s on my brain when you’re near, I shall tell you.” His words are teasingly slow, and he knows this.

"But I doubt,” He continues, “i’ll be able to properly convey just how bad I long to be in your presence when you are gone. Just how much I battle myself when it comes to finding any excuse to touch you. As you know, I lost one of those battles today. I don’t know if you can handle, just how much I imagine your warm embrace to be. How tender I’ve imagined your lips to feel. I just know them to be softer than rose petals and sweeter than nectar.”

“In fact,” He started. I could almost physically see the lightbulb go off over his head. And then, he began ridding us of the rest of our space, extending his long arm to snake around my waist, and pulling me against his chest at a speed faster than lighting. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to put that theory to test.”

It was like a lucid dream. I was only allowed to watch everything play out before me, without the luxury of making any actions myself. It took great focus on my part to even will my head to move. My nod was so subtle I was unsure if he could even see it. But the God of Thunder had more than enough to go off on.

He joined the hand around my waist with his other, and shortly after I could feel my feet rise from the ground. My hands that were previously glued to his chest, found their place behind his neck to support the rest of my body. His head met me the rest of the way, before he blanketed his lips over mine. 

He released one of the hands around my waist, to bring it up to my face. His fingers, now fastened to my jaw, slightly parted my lips allowing him to further explore my mouth with his. As massaged my tongue with his own, I could feel his eyelashes dance across my cheeks. That’s how close he was.

Most beards are scratchy and rough, but his felt like silk against my skin. His lips were even softer, and were like velvet in comparison.

I inhaled the scent of rain on freshly cut grass. It reminded me of dewy meadows and Irish springs. His touch was firm, but he managed to hold me with care, like a bull who had trained for years with the sole purpose of entering a china shop.

He tasted like what summer felt like, if you could make sense of it. The kiss had the same intensity behind severe thunderstorms. Beautiful but deadly. I found myself teetering on the edge of a cliff: desperate to chase this thrill, but also wary of whether or not it was worth dying for.

I mentally decided that I could expire in his arms, and be perfectly content with that decision.

I got more into it. I thought that if this was a dream I’d take full advantage of it. Surely dream Thor would be fine with me taking over the kiss. It felt only natural.

I decided it was time for my tongue to do the exploring. My lips needed to memorize the feel of his. My hands wanted to study every strand of hair that lived one the nape of his neck. That was only fair right?

I was enjoying his embrace so much, that I mistook the spinning in my head for shock from kissing a god, instead of the telltale signs of an impending headache. The lack of air in my lungs was because he took my breath away in a figurative sense, instead of the literal physical sense it actually was. The ache that spread throughout my body wasn’t because of the suffocating grip he had to keep me pressed to his chest, but because our bodies were on the brink of fusing into one.

On second thought, maybe dying in his arms is more painful than I previously thought.

I tapped out, and he immediately released me, placing me gently on the ground. I struggled for air, but it was like he didn’t miss a beat. Not a drop of sweat in sight on his gorgeous face. Instead, I could see a bright smile forming.

“Are my thoughts clear enough, now?” He asked, breaking out into smirk.

But I had no time to acknowledge his joke, for I could feel reality setting back in. And reality is, I was a flustered fuck.

“I’m sorry.” I stammered. “I must be holding you from your business on Asgard!”

“What? No—”

But he had no time to argue, for in a flash I was already gathering my gym bag and heading for the door.

“What about your training?” I heard him yell.

“I’m sorry! Maybe another time!” And after that, I practically sprinted to get out of earshot before he could protest or stop me.

I raced passed Peter who was on his way into the gym. “Y/N! Are you okay?” I heard him yell. But what was strange is that I couldn’t hear him think it, despite being more than enough distance away from Thor.

“I’m fine.” I yelled back, hoping he wouldn’t follow. Maybe Peter’s mouth was faster than his thoughts.

No. That wasn’t it, because as I raced through the tower, everyone’s minds were silent, even though they were chatting casually with one another. That never happened.

I burst through the nearest lady’s room, desperate to calm my nerves, when I saw Natasha applying red lipstick.The action by itself wasn’t disturbing, but the expression she wore was.

“Don’t tell the others.” She voiced, in a threatening tone.

“Don’t tell the others what?” I asked confused. Maybe she’d be able to take my mind off of things.

She looked at me like I had grown two heads, much like the first day we met when I proved that I could read her thoughts. “I know you read them. But this is different Y/N, the guys will never let me live this one down.”

“Nat, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the date.”

“You’re going on a date?” No wonder she was so panicked. The woman was more comfortable with killing than she was with being vulnerable.

“Yes—What is wrong with you?” She half-yelled, interrupting herself as if she just realized something was wrong.

I had, had enough with trying to not think about him, because the task was damn near impossible so I decided to just say it. “Thor admitted his feelings for me. And then we kissed!” I cried.

_Oh_ , Nat mouthed, taking a more comfortable position against the bathroom sink. She leaned against its counter, and crossed her arms,“And now you can’t take your mind off of him.”

It was my turn to look at her like she was a lunatic. “How did you know that? Are you a mind-reader too?”


	2. Brainstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries her best to avoid Thor. The results bring the both emotional dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I would like to say this is the most relatable piece of writing i’ve ever made. I’m very proud of it, and the reader is my baby. So in a way, all of you are also my babies. I love you all :). Also look out for chapter 3 soon. It will almost definitely have smut. And another thing, I totally forgot that Wanda can read minds. Try to imagine that she can't in this series, but all her other powers remain.

Believe it or not, I managed to evade him for a week. It wasn’t very hard actually; his matters on Asgard were more important than he anticipated, and they took longer than a day to take care of.

But every day he was here, I struggled to avoid him. I became looser than water when I needed to duck behind furniture, or dive into unoccupied rooms.

You might think of me as pathetic for dodging him. And I’d be inclined to agree. Here I was, a grown woman hiding behind couches and dark corners to elude a gorgeous fucking man of whom I was interested in and whom was also somehow interested in me.

Not to mention I was making friends lie about my whereabouts.

On day four of my hiding, Peter told me he almost pissed his pants when Thor cornered him and asked, _“Now Boy Spider, You would not lie to me would you?”_

_“No sir, Mr. Odinson sir. I’m pretty sure it’s blasphemous to lie to a god, right?”_ He told me he said.

_“Right it is. You would see fit, to inform me of her location when you find her.”_ Spidey said Thor replied, while doing his best impression of the god that he could.

Thor found it barely believable that my best friend, the one whom I was inseparable, had no idea where I was every time he asked. But he wasn’t desperate to find me. At least he wasn’t then.

“Y/N, what’s so hard about just talking to him.” Peter asked, willing me back to reality. We were in the living room chatting at the snack bar. Peter was creating some sort of concoction out of Doritos and top ramen—that I didn’t have the stomach to ask about, while I sat on top of the bar’s surface.

“You clearly like him.” He said as if it was a matter of fact. “When I forgot what day it was yesterday, you reminded me that it was _Thorsday_ , instead of Thursday.”

I read the thoughts that raced in Peter’s head about how Thorsday was actually the original origin behind the day of the week, so technically I was right, though he didn’t feel like mentioning it. Even though he kind of did.

Speaking of reading his thoughts, it took me an entire day to regain my powers. And even then they weren’t working at their full capacity like they usually did. I got lost in my own thoughts more often than usual, and reading the minds of others required great focus on my part. The God of Thunder rendered me blind for a full 27 hours. Why would I want to be with a man who robs me of my _gifts_?

“And for the last time, he didn’t steal your powers. You like him, which is why you can’t really focus on anything else.”

_“_ **Urgh!** Get out of my head, Parker!” I growl, irritation growing on my face.

_No you get of your head. I wish you’d just admit you have feelings for him already._

“For the last time I don’t have feelings for him!”

“You’re—“

“No i’m not lying!”

“Are—“

“Am not!”

“Get out of my—“

“If your head wasn’t so big, I’d have no problem getting out of it!”

“God! You’re so frustrating when you’re like this!” Peter shouted, fingering his curly brown locks. His face had gone red with irritation and I knew then that I was fucking up. We never fought. And he never found my ability to read his mind _frustrating_.

In retrospect I could admit that I was being childish, but you could also say he was fed up with me for the entire situation. I had asked too much of him. Forget that he was lying to Thor for a moment, Peter hated lying in general. The entire thing made him uncomfortable, and I begged him to do it the entire week. I was selfish, and I felt like a shitty friend. But I didn’t realize this in that moment; I was too caught up in the heat of the argument.

“You’re not fooling anyone by the way. Not even yourself. Just tell me, what’s so bad about having feelings for someone!”

“Everything!” I bite. I could feel my chest rise and fall after I said the word. Blood pooled to my cheeks. My eyes watered with frustration. I caught the reflection of my face in a bottle of tequila just behind my friend’s head, and could see that my hair was frizzy, and my teeth were bared like a rabid animal. My face softened when I took in Peter’s concerned one.

_Woah. I didn’t mean to make you angry._

Letting my shoulder’s fall, I sigh and say “You didn’t.” Hanging my head down low I start fiddling with my fingers, a nervous habit I picked up over the months.

“You’re right okay. I like him.”

_Tell me something I don’t know._ He thought, earning a glare from me. “We’re getting somewhere now.” He says, ignoring my frown. “Why are you so scared to tell him this.”

“Because Pete…I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve been—“

“I know I’ve been in relationships before. But not like this. This is the very first time, I’ve never been able to read someone’s thoughts.”

“And why is that—“

“It’s a big deal because I can’t tell what he thinks of me.”

“Y/N, he told you what he thought about you. And I don’t understand, wasn’t reading minds what ruined every one of your relationships.”

“Yes, but.” I pause to gather my thoughts. “But I’ve always had this with me. I’ve always known everyone’s intentions towards me, seconds after meeting them. There isn’t a person in this building whose mind I can’t read. I know exactly how they all feel about me. Except him.”

“Do you think I know exactly how MJ—“

“No you don’t. But I do! I know she loves every fiber of your being. I know she’ll never admit it to you, but she worries if you’ll come back alive every time you go on a mission. I know that she was racking her mind about the right things to say and do that night she was supposed to meet May. She was dying to be accepted by her, because she knows that your Aunt is your heart. She wonders if she’s good enough for you all the time, but I know she is, because I can also read your mind.”

I could tell by his face that this was all news to Peter. He never asked me what MJ truly thought of him, because one he thought it was wrong, and two reality was that he was the one who thought he wasn’t good enough for her. And he thought that she felt that too.

He made it up in his mind right then, that tonight he would make sure she knew that he loved her more than anything, or anyone.

“Look at you. Already planning your proposal. I know you think she created the stars in the sky. I know you adore the way her eyes look like sideways crescent moons when she smiles. You could lay under her all day when she comes back from the beach, because you adore the way her scent mixes with the sun. No shit you’re both in love with the other.”

His irritation with me was fading, and embarrassment was rearing its head. “So what’s your—”

“My point is that, I know these things Peter. They are facts in my head. And just as I know how you and MJ feel about the other, I also know how Tony and Pepper would kill for the other. I also know that Steve lies awake at night with Peggy on his mind, and that same love resides in his heart for his best friends Sam and Bucky. Vision and Wanda dance around their feelings for each other all day, but she knows he loves her, and he knows the same of her. But just as I have memorized a thousand times over that Clint would move mountains for Laura and their kids, I also know that I will never know these things of Thor.”

“But you don’t—”

“Yes I do know that. I will never know how he truly feels. If he really likes me like he says he does. If we did pursue something, and we fell in love, I would never know if—no _when, when_ he’ll fall out of it. I say “when”, Pete, because it’s inevitable. After all, feelings change all the time. I witnessed that today with you, my dear friend. And if even you can grow tired of me, Thor stands NO chance.”

At this point I can’t read Peter’s mind, but I know he’s about to say something. I cut him off before he does.

“But you know what, I’m getting ahead of myself. _If we fall in love.”_ I state, mocking my earlier self. _“_ Ha! If that’s not wishful thinking, I don’t know what is. We’d never get that far.”

I can feel my voice cracking. I look down and my fingers are shaking against my thighs. I ignore this all, and continue crying my case.

“This is a fluke Pete. I just know it is. What do I have that he can’t find in any other woman. Just the women on his planet, really, who are closer to his level than I am. Fuck if he really wants someone from this planet, anyone but me would suffice! I just can’t see what sparked his interest. And if I don’t even know what I did to make him like me, how am I supposed to keep him hooked?”

I feel like I’m talking more to myself at this point.

“You and MJ, were made for each other. As was Tony for Pepper. As was Steve for Peggy. Wanda for Vision. And Clint for Laura. But I was not made for Thor. There are literal worlds between us. He has thousands of years on me, and knows more than I do about the universe, and the meaning of life. What kind of conversation would I have with a being like that? The most interesting thing that I can relay are the deformities i’ve found in my McDonald’s chicken nuggets last week.” I state, laughing awkwardly, as I try to lighten the mood.

Even though my emotions have blurred my line of thinking, I can tell Peter’s worried about me. I told that cocky god, that I could read body language.

“That’s the difference between the two of us. He’s an immortal god, that can bend the skies with his fingers. And I’m just a girl who can read minds. Take that away, and I’m nothing. Actually even with it, I’m nothing, because I can’t even do it right half the time…Peter, I can’t have a relationship because I can’t control my telepathy. And now I can’t have one, because I can’t use it.What is wrong with me?”

I didn’t realize when I started crying. But it had to be sometime before he lifted me down from the counter, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, trapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

My chin rested on his shoulder, and I looped my arms under his. The smell of his minty shampoo invaded my senses, which is what I blamed for my teary eyes. Teary eyes that I wiped into his gray fruit-of-the-loom t-shirt.

“So much I wanted to address in that speech. But first and foremost, is that my feelings for you haven’t changed. Just because we have a little spat doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Second, you are—“ Before Peter could finish his thought, we were interrupted.

He later told me that what he was gonna say, that I was _“fucking amazing. And beautiful. Funny. Sweet. Smart. Talented. I can go on all day, but it is no wonder that Thor and everyone else in this tower wants to be around you. No matter if you can read their minds or not.”_ But the landing pad sounded before he could. 

The landing pad, was something that Tony built for Thor that allowed him to teleport between his world to ours, using storm breaker in a more efficient, and less destructive way.It was just across the hall from the room we were in, and we knew that if we didn’t act fast, we’d see him soon.

Peter let me go, and I dived under the snack bar, tucking my legs and arms together,to avoid being seen. I heard his heavy footsteps seconds later. The clink of his armor next. The air beneath storm breaker. And then finally his voice.

“Son of Parker. Just the boy I wanted to see.” He sounded urgent. Like he had been searching for Peter all day.

“Mr. Odinson! Did you guys finally catch that—”

“Where is she?”

“Where is who?”

“You know very well who I seek. Do not game with me.”

“Do you mean, Wanda? I think I saw her and Vision in the kitchen making—”

“Where is Y/N?” Thor all but shouts, a low rumble of thunder following his interrogation.

Peter’s voice turned shaky, and I could practically hear him gulp. “Oh Y/N! I haven’t seen her all day!”

I guess Thor realized that he was frightening the younger boy, because I heard the god of thunder take a deep breath and say in a calmer tone. “Peter. I know you’ve seen her. Please, just tell me where she is. I only wish to speak. I fear I may have frightened her away with my forthrightness. Let me correct my behavior. If she no longer wants a courtship, I shall respect her wishes. But I can’t fall into a slumber knowing that I’ve brung her unease.”

Peter stayed silent. And though I couldn’t read what he was thinking at the moment, I knew my best friend long enough to know, that he was struggling with himself on whether or not to out me.

I mentally groaned, and decided to do it myself. I had put him through enough.

“I think she’s in the conference room” Peter lied, but it was already too late. At least he chose me in the end, I knew I loved that boy.

I was pushing at his knees to give me room to crawl from under the bar. His eyes, and Thor’s widened at the sight of me.

Embarrassed that he had been caught in a lie,Peter awkwardly lied again. “Oh. Well I guess she was under this bar the entire time. This is news to me.”

“Spidey, can we have the room?”

“Oh thank God I thought you’d never ask!” He cleared out before I could even finish my sentence, grabbing his chip and ramen bowl. Fucking coward. I take back everything I thought of him

And now it was just me and Thor. Presence immensely clear. I could practically cut the tension with a knife. The room was thick with it. Along with silence. There was a good distance between him and I, but I was still close enough to read his face. After all that was all I could read. But in this moment, his expression was inscrutable. Was he relieved to see me? Or angry?

The weather outside, actually answered for me. The sky was a grayish-black with clouds, despite the forecast calling for clear skies.

“Am I that repulsive, that you resort to hiding, just to escape me?” His deep voice, inquired.

“No. Of course not.” I ramble. Awkwardly laughing a bit to try and lighten the mood I say, “Quite the opposite actually.” But he is unamused by whatever it is I find funny. And he doesn’t ask what I mean by that last statement. I could see the storm brewing in his brain.

“Were you hiding from me all week.”

“Yes, but—”

“You heard what I said from under there?”

“Yes—“

“And did you come out of hiding to inform me that you wish to decline my invitation of a courtship?”

“Well, yes and n—”

By then, it was already raining, though I hadn’t realized it. But after I had uttered that simple syllable, it was like the ocean traded places with sky, thunder shook the tower, and the power threatened to go out. His face softened with sadness, washing away the anger he held earlier, and replacing it with disappointment. I broke his heart.

“I-I just—” I cross the room to try and meet him, but he’s already storming back to the portal, before I can properly explain myself

“No. No need to explain. I was so blinded by my feelings for you, that I completely misread yours for me. I have made myself a fool, and for that I apologize my lady. If you will excuse me.”

“Wait Thor! No, you’ve got it all wrong!”

“What have I gotten wrong?” He bites, stepping onto the landing pad, while turning to me. “Did I not drive you to conceal yourself? Did you not just say you don’t want to start a romance?”

“I did not mean that I don’t want to be with you. Just that—”

“Y/N, I am already woefully ashamed. I do not wish for your pity. You need not try to spare my feelings. Yours are clear enough.”

And before I could get another word in, he raised storm breaker to the sky, and it was just the bifrost between us. Then nothing at all.

Almost a week had passed, when Thor and I traded places. He was now the one doing his best to avoid me.

He only came for team meetings, and when they were done, he was gone. He no longer lingered around, to chat with his friends, he stormed to that portal every chance he got. Every time he was no longer needed.

I didn’t give him a week to avoid me. I removed myself from his presence entirely, so that he wouldn’t have to. I hurt him. He didn’t want to speak to me. What good would it do to follow him around like a lost puppy when it wouldn’t change anything? I would only hurt him more, and it also made me look pathetic.

I took shelter in my room. Only coming out for the sole purpose of showers and bathroom breaks.

Peter bought me food and willed me to come out and eat, but I was too embarrassed to do so.

Natasha told me to stop acting like a drama queen, and to never let a man know that he had weakened me. I loved her for showing me tough love, but I still couldn’t seem to bring myself out. She pitied me by handling every interrogation case by herself.

By the time a mission came around another week from then, Tony and Cap spared me. They knew my powers were on the fritz, so they thought it best that I stayed behind and took care of myself.

I felt bad that I wouldn’t be of use to the team, but was grateful that they were kind enough to allow me time to get over my pity-party.

Laughter and weak beams of sunshine filled the tower, a day and a half later, and I knew then that the squad was back. Laughter and sunshine on its own wasn’t weird, but I had grown used to not hearing the sound for two weeks. Used to not seeing the sun.

Thor and I weren’t very subtle with our lack of communication. All of the avengers knew something was up, but they knew better than to say anything about it. They feared the god would cause severe weather over all of New York. Cloudy and gray skies were okay, but if the electricity went out again, Tony and Peter would have our heads.

_Knock. Knock._ Speak of the devil. “Come in Peter!” I say, scrambling from my bed to gaze out of the window. I guess I needed a little sunlight to brighten my mood.

When I heard the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y sliding the door open, I knew then that Peter had entered. “I guess the mission went well.” But my heart caught in my throat when I noticed the reflection in the glass wasn’t him. So much for the sunlight brightening my mood. Who am I kidding, the flips my stomach was doing right now had to be either butterflies swimming, or my intuition telling me that something bad was about to happen.

“It did indeed.” Thor affirmed.

I turned around slowly to confirm it was him, hoping that my eyes and ears were playing tricks on me. They weren’t, because there he stood in my doorway.

“May I still I enter?”

I nodded, my words still not finding their way back to me.

He ducked his head to enter the room, moving cautiously over the threshold like I was a wounded animal awaiting one false move on his account to make my attack.

When he stood before me, he abruptly held his hand out, and it was then that I noticed the “get well soon” and “i’m sorry” balloons that hung proudly above his head. His knuckles were white from gripping the strings, as if he were scared that if he let them go I would never “get well”.

“I was told that this is what your kind does when they wish someone well.”

“Only sometimes when their sick or injured.”

“I see. No wonder Stark was overcome with amusement, when he saw these.”

I smiled at my leader’s mischief.

As I took the balloons from his hand, my fingers lightly brushed against his, and his eyes lingered on the sight of where they touched a moment too long.

Trying to ignore the look he gave me, I went to tie the balloons to my bedpost. “Did Peter say something to you? Is that why you’re here?”

“He did encourage me to come and speak with you. He mentioned something about the meaning of the universe and nuggets of chicken.”

I cringed at my words, and at the fact that Peter had the nerve to repeat them.

“I didn’t understand, but he said you would. And as curious as I am about it, that isn’t why I’m here. I came on my own accord.”

“Really? Why?” I ask, him peaking my interest.

“I wanted to offer my apology. I let my feelings cloud my judgement. It was wrong of me to ignore you. It was wrong of me to not hear you out when you pleaded with me to. And realizing my error, I now understand why you do not wish to be with me. My brute and stubbornness would ward off any potential partner.”

“That’s just the thing I wanted to tell you, though. You didn’t scare me off. I want to be with you, too.”

And just like the room brightened with rays of sunshine, so did his face. A sparkle lit up his eye of amber, and a foreshadow of a smile was promised.

“But I can’t be with you.”

Then the room went almost dark again. Clouds covered the sun, almost as quickly as they reveled them. “I do not understand. Do you have a prior commitment to someone.”

“No. I’m not seeing anyone. I can’t see anyone.”

“Why not?” He asked, urging me to explain. And explain I did.

I told him almost word for word, everything I told Peter two weeks ago. I told him how I’d never had a proper relationship with anyone, because their minds were always on display, but that the idea of being in one with him scared me, because I had no idea what he was thinking. I told him my fears of his feelings for me changing, and how I feared he’d hurt me. I told him how I thought it was a twist of fate that he had grown to like me, because there wasn’t anything but ordinary to my life compared to his. I even explained what chicken nuggets were and why they fell in line with the meaning of the universe.

By the time I was done I didn’t know how he felt about what I said. I didn’t even know how I felt about what I’d said. I was both glad I said it, but sad that it meant that the son of Odin would now realize that he deserved so much more.

“So now do you see why we could never be?”

He had taken a seat on the edge of my bed, eyes focusing on the patterns in my carpet. “No.” He replied, rising to his feet to meet back with me from across the room.

“Weren’t you listening?”

“Yes. And what I heard was a girl who was scared to take a chance, just like the rest of us. Both between your people, mine, and millions of others, we never know if something is worth it until we try it. Even I take a risk by giving you my heart.”

“Thor—”

“And every concern you’ve listed is a valid one. But you failed to mention one thing, in that I already think the world of you. You say Parker thinks his companion made the stars in the sky? Well then you would be responsible for the sky they reside in. Tony and his love, would kill for the other. I would do the same, along with dying for you. Rogers stays up with his past love’s memory on his mind. Well he should fucking tell me about it, because the sun hasn’t shined every day this week because you weren’t by my side. And Clint would move mountains for his mate…I’d move heaven and earth for you. If you want planets carved with your face in it, just give me your word, and I will have that done for you. You speak of me as if I know the meaning of the universe, and life, and why they were created. And I do. But I can tell you now, that it would all be meaningless without you.”

I’m at a loss for words by his confession. Was this another one of those interactive dreams? 

“And you think you’re ordinary?” Thor continues, furthering my trance “My love you’re far from it. This isn’t a twist of fate that I fell for you.”

“Fell for me? As in love me?” I ask, somehow managing a reconnection between my brain and mouth.

“Yes I am in love with you. And its taken me far too long to admit it. I am in love with a girl who finds fascination in some of the most mundane things. Who knew that the sound of rain could make me so happy, before I met you. I am in love with a girl whose voice sounds far more pretty than any song I have ever had the pleasure of listening to. In fact, music had no purpose before you, and since you, I have found your name in every love song. I love the girl who can make me, a 1,500 year old being summon the most fierce of flutterby’s in the pits of my stomach. A girl who makes my heart drum faster, every time she walks into the room. I am in love with the girl who has the gall to compare the philosophy of life, to lumps of a mere farm animal.”

I’m becoming teary-eyed now. But I know better than to think I’m special, because I say, “Thor anyone could make you feel that way.”

“I imagine there are some people out there who could. But I don’t want those people, I want you. They don’t have your exact complexion. Their eyes wont shine and hold the same magic that yours do. Their smiles don’t burn as bright as yours. Their presence wont make me as excited as yours does.”

Coming close to wipe away my tears, he keeps going. Reinforcing his last point.“And do you think that Stark married the only woman on earth who is like his love? I regret to inform you that there are more than ten million like her. The same can be said about Clint’s wife, and M.J. and Vision. But the universe bought them all together, just like it did for us. And I must say, that it has never made a more perfect match.”

Gazing into my eyes he challenges me by saying, “If you think they’re all made for each other, then whatever entity made you and I, used us as a template for their love. If not so, then why do your fingers intertwine perfectly with mine?” He asked, clasping fingers with my right hand, and bringing it up to show me.“If not so, then why does your head fit perfectly between the crook of my neck?” He prosed, bringing my head to lay rest against his shoulder to prove his case. “If not so, then why do our hearts synchronize and beat as if they are one?” He whispered against my ear, inviting me to listen to the sounds of our hearts. “If not so” He paused, to say this last part against my mouth, “then why do your lips, mold perfectly with mine?”

Then he closed the remaining distance, placing a feverish kiss against me. His hands found their home against my lower back, and mine mindlessly felt their way to the back of his neck.

There was no hesitation in this union. I was dying to taste him, desperate to memorize the movements of his tongue. So it didn’t take but a second for my eyes to glue shut when his lips touched mine. It didn’t take but a second for me to find a pace Iwas comfortable with against his measures. It only took me half a second to lose myself in him, as he showed me his unquestionable love for me through a kiss. I decided I would try my best to do the same.

He pushed me against a wall, hands traveling against my sides, thumbs roaming against any exposed skin they could find, tongue demanding to take the lead, as he explored my mouth with his.

He broke the seal eventually, lips attaching to my neck, the heat of his breath and beard tickling my nape, and my toes, buds, and lower region tingling from the way he branded me with his marks. I tried to stifle a moan, but it happened so fast I couldn’t catch it in time.

Riled up by the noises I made, I felt his hardening member pressed against my thigh. As one of his hands traveled north reaching close proximity with my breasts, the other traveled south, coming dangerously close to my—

I tapped out, and he immediately stop.

“Don’t run.” He rushed out, eyes filled with alarm. Lips red and swollen from his previous actions. Hair slightly tussled from my fingers, and its position against my neck.

“I wasn’t going to!” I assure, adjusting my clothes and hair. “I just think maybe we should slow down. You should buy me dinner before you bed me.”

Standing upright, he eyes me up and down, a smirk forming on his lips, but I don’t get to see it because I avert my eyes from his scrutiny.

“So you would like to form a courtship.”

“Let’s take it slow.” I answer, letting a small smile take over my expression.

“I couldn’t **_think_** of a more perfect idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...don’t be afraid to tell me what you think angels!


	3. Tell Me What You're Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader recounts her new relationship and first time with the god of thunder.

_This_ is love.

And no its not that bullshit you see in the movies or your favorite books (I’m looking at you Edward and Bella.) It’s real.

I won’t go on a spiel about how he completes me, or that he’s my other half…truth is he isn’t. But what he is, is a person who made me realize I was already whole.

I feel so comfortable when I’m around him. Most of myself than I have ever been. But though he is my comfort, he is also the one who pushes me out of my comfort zone, challenging me to find out things I never knew about myself.

For instance, I have discovered new secrets about my powers. Not only can they reach farther distances, but for the first time in my life I can walk into a crowd and not hear a single thought but my own.

He has literally helped me to stop caring what others think.

This in turn has freed me up to explore my telepathy in depth. If I focus really hard on pictures, or actors on tv, I can hear the thoughts of the subject.

I first thought it was completely useless. Who needs to hear what the bachelor actually thinks? But Thor immediately took an interest in it, and we have now found movies, memes, and other sources of entertainment, even more entertaining.

He has a habit of making me embrace the parts of myself I have deemed as flaws. Interestingly enough, I can’t find a single one about him.

I love the awe in his eyes when he learns of something new on earth. He’s fallen prey to our food, and is now a slave to chocolate chip cookies and pizza.

It amazes me, that the same intergalactic being who travels the realms via magic rainbow looked at me with childlike wonder, when I explained to him what airdrop was. 

Setting up his facebook account was the hardest I had ever laughed.

**_Occupation_ ** _: Avenger, and God of Thunder._

 **_Studied at_ ** _Asgard High (there is no Asgard high)_

 **_Lives in_ ** _New Asgard_

 **_From_ ** _Asgard_

 **_In a relationship with_ ** _the most magnificent creature in all of the known and unknown galaxies._

When I told him I wasn’t putting the last part, he spent the better part of that day learning how to do it himself.

Don’t get me started on when he found out about twitter. The entire planet now knows that my boyfriend doesn’t know the difference between privately messaging someone, and tagging them for all to see. Too many people know about some of the confidential information that goes on in the Avenger’s compound. Including the sex pollen outbreak—which he was unaffected by but found fucking hysterical, that happened two summers before I joined the team. This is the same man who could hack into an alien spacecraft, by the way if you were wondering, airing earth’s most mighty warriors, dirty laundry.

But besides being a lovable oaf, Thor’s incredibly smart and intuitive. He remembers things about me I forgot I even told him.

God only knows how he recalled the name of my grade school bully, and the smell of my favorite shampoo. Both mentioned so long ago in passing conversation.

It’s unnatural how fast he can pick up on my mood, and translate exactly how I’m feeling. Sometimes he does it better than me.

The way he communicates is otherworldly. The god is so emotionally intelligent, it blows my mind. We don't even have to exchange words for him to tell when somethings off, and I often wonder if he possess mind-reading abilities too.

Besides his laugh being infectious, his warm embrace being inescapable, and that smile that can turn my knees to jelly, I am in love with his soul.

So wise yet so clueless. So intimidating yet so jovial. Unapproachable but unavoidable. I know I make him sound like an indecisive lunatic, but I don’t mean to. Its just if you ever met the son of Odin, you’d realize you could never put him in a box. No one word describes him, for he can make you feel all things good.

He keeps me on my toes. Raises every hair on my body. Awakens every butterfly in my stomach. He can dimple my cheeks, make blood pool directly to them, and send my heart straight through my stomach. All in one sitting.

It’s safe to say I’ve fallen for him. But what’s new?

Though I can’t tell you why he loves me (on account of not even knowing myself), I know for a fact that he does.

Why else would the room literally shake with his laughter, when I tell one of my cheesy jokes that makes the rest of the team cringe?

Why else after all of our time together, would he still work so hard in order to impress me, as if I am not already his? The fool still straightens his back when I walk into a room. He still flirts with me like he’s still trying to win me over. He still formally asks me on dates as if I’m not going to say yes.

If he didn’t love me, why would he encourage me to clean my plate? Even goes as far to offer me some of his own food when he feels I haven’t had enough. If you ask me, Thor sharing his food proves my case.

But if that doesn’t settle it for you, tell me why I literally have to remind him to let the rain fall in New York? His joy may or may not have caused the drought in our state’s rainy season.

Tell me why he still holds my hand firmly, as if he’s scared i’ll run away.

Tell me why I always catch him staring at me longingly. I finally got the nerve to ask him why he always does it, and this sap really said, _“Just wondering how everything wonderful about the universe can fit so scrupulously inside such a tiny package.”_

I stopped complaining after that.

He once said he adores every strand of hair on my head. And I’m inclined to believe him, since my hair is the very first thing he touches when he hugs me.

He told me my voice is the only thing that can soothe him when he’s upset. And that’s even if I caused his sour state.

He claims my scent is his absolute favorite, surpassing even cookies and the most brilliant flowers on his home world.

Apparently, I’m the only person he can entrust his every secret. I have taken the status of best friend…and don't tell Peter but I would say, Thor is the best friend I’ve ever had too.

There isn’t a thing I hate about him…well…there is one thing I suppose.

You know when that time of the month is around the corner? And your body tells you its time to make a baby? Usually around this time you’re also more horny than usual? Well that’s me…times ten.

Any little thing he does, can set me off, and have my body going in to overdrive.

Maybe it has something to do with him being a god of fertility. That would explain the recent spike in my hormones.

But even if it wasn’t…those lusty smirks. The way he towers over me. His kisses that light every inch of my skin on fire. His deep voice that sends tingles up my spine. All of it is enough to awaken every cell in my body.

Why so on edge you ask? We haven’t made it past first base.

He oozes sex, but to my dismay he hasn’t laid a finger on me. I figure he wants me to give him the green light. Little does he know I’ve never been one to make the first move.

But like I said before…the bastard likes to push me out of my comfort zone.

Take yesterday afternoon for instance. It was just us two hanging out in the kitchen. He was elbow deep in a mixing bowl, stirring the lumps out of the brownie batter, while I prepped the baking sheet and preheated the oven.

Humming a tune softly to myself, I abruptly stopped when Thor chimed, “Done. Smoother than the finest silks, might I add.” He placed the mixing bowl down with a thud, as he triumphantly observed his work.

I dipped a finger into the dish, bringing the chocolaty mixture to my lips. “Mmm” I hummed, releasing my finger with a pop. “Tastes good, lover. Give it a try!” I exclaimed, inviting him to repeat my actions.

With his intrigued orbs fixated on my mouth he told me, “I think I will.” Before capturing my chin, leaning closely, and kitten-licking the remnants of cocoa from my bottom lip. He sealed his mouth over mine with a chaste kiss before agreeing, “Tastes delicious, indeed.”

I swear I could have fainted.

“Get a room you two!” Natasha cried, smirking as she glided into the kitchen. Her eyebrow quirked when I leapt away from Thor on her admission, but she ignored my odd behavior by asking, “What’s the status on those brownies?”

“They’ll be done in time for game night.”I croaked, ignoring the amused look on my boyfriend’s face.

“I trust you two kids will be using the kitchen for baking and baking only.”

And at the same time as me Thor said, “I won’t make such a promise,” While I shrieked, “Of course!”

And after shooting him in his side with my eyeball daggers I repeated, “Of course.” reminding myself to wipe that cheeky grin off of his stupid handsome face as soon as Natasha leaves the room. He didn't know what he was doing to me.

I could go on and on about more instances like that one. And though they may seem small to you friend, anything a person with his face says or does, that is even slightly sexual will have your panties soaked. I guarantee it.

* * *

“What was she thinking while filming this?" Thor questioned, his voice sending vibrations through my legs due to his head being draped over my lap.

We were sitting in the living room watching a movie. A fun pastime for the two of us. I loved. Fun for him because he got to study earth through our entertainment. Fun for me, because I got to experience earth through a new lens with his eyes.

We declined the team’s invitation to go out for the night, and found we had the compound all to ourselves.

A

His eyebrows were threaded together, just like my hands were throughout his hair. I rubbed soft patterns against his scalp absentmindedly, only to stop so that I could answer him.

I focused intently on the screen, trying to gauge the thoughts of Elizabeth Moss as her character in the _Invisible Man_ stared at seemingly nothing. The whole movie she had been writhing and thrashing about, glaring intensely at the emptiness around her, and selling me on what a great actress she was. But to answer Thor’s question, “She’s wondering how insane this is going to look, and praying that the editing team doesn’t make her look like a jackass.”

“Seems she didn’t need them at all. This was a brilliant performance, on her account alone.”

“We’re thinking the exact same thing.” I beamed in agreement.

As the movie approached its end, Thor shared more of his thoughts. One being that he could rip Adrian apart from limb to limb. He had been gripping the edge of his seat, smoldering expression written on his features. He was literally seething as he said, “Not so frightening now that we can see you.” body teeming with electricity. His usual deep blue eye turning a stormy grey, while little blue sparks decorated the borders of his fingertips.

Immediately putting myself on guard, I caress his shoulder blade, reminding him that “its just a movie.”

“I just can’t grasp the logic behind his madness. Who deliberately brings harm to someone who is helpless. Mind you, she was also a person he claimed to love.”

His body was radiating an energy so strong you could touch it. I could feel it rippling off of him as I palmed his back.

There was something so carnal about a man who raged with unbridled, yet justified, anger.

My lust engulfed me.

Watching him sent something straight to my core. I could feel my arousal stirring. My skin heating up. The muscles in my thighs, clenching and unclenching as they rubbed together, failing terribly at relieving some of the tension between my legs. It became nearly impossible to keep my eyes off of him.

He relaxed back into the chair, legs sprawled out and feet planted firmly on the floor. Just as it was fact that he was hand-sculpted by the gods themselves, it was fact that I could have sat there and marveled at his glory all day. 

And as if just realizing my leer, his eyes darted to mine with lightening speed, as he glared at me from the side. For a brief moment, his brows fastened tighter together, before his expression softened entirely at the sight of me.

Moments like that, I could swear he was taking a peek inside of my brain. Cowering at the sight of all of the filth. But if he could tell what was on my mind, he never let on to the fact.

I dropped my hand back to my side, diverted my gaze back to the screen and said lowly, “Just wait. The best part is coming up.”

I was grateful that the movie recaptured his attention as the events unfolded on the screen. Maybe he would forget about what just transpired.

About a minute or two later, Cecilia pulled a 180, leaving the god of thunder with a satisfied smirk. He laced his fingers together behind his head before muttering softly,“Good,” with that deep voice of his that could turn my insides into mush.

Then he turned to me, lazily smiling as he said, “Great choice of entertainment. I’m happy our dear heroine got her happy ending.”

His smile fell as his eyes dropped to my mouth, probably wondering why I was incessantly gnawing at my lip, but before he could ask, I sat up in my seat to retrieve the remote that resided on the coffee table.

Once I clicked the tv off, I turned my body to his, mustering the courage to ask him what I had been dying to all night.

After opening and closing my mouth a few thousand times, I finally settled on calling his name to get his attention. “Thor.” I stammered, feeling silly for even saying it since his eyes were already set on me.

“Yes, my world?” He asked, immediately perking up at the sound of my hesitation. I knew, that he knew, something was troubling my mind. Yet he stayed patient as he waited for me to express myself.

“I can trust you right?”

He looked at me like I was being absurd, before quickly answering “With your life.”

“Okay.” I say carefully, fiddling with my fingers. “Feel free to say no. Okay?” When he nodded, I continued. “I have this—“

“Why are you sitting so far away?” He interrupted, before pulling me onto his lap with little to no effort. My legs dangled over his, and his strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. Being man-handled, with care might I add, did little to help my needy state.

“Continue.” He ordered, smiling sweetly at me, and my new home on his lap.

_Um no._ I thought. Already making up in my mind that it was time to retreat.

I made an effort to stand, while mumbling never mind for bringing up something that was embarrassing. But as I tried to scoot away he held me firmly, grasping my chin in that same firm manner, saying, “You should never feel embarrassed around me.”

Though _he_ was happy with the sudden close proximity, it only made me nervous. My stare on his didn’t hold long, and I began stumbling over my words as I said, “I-I have th-this need.”

His grip tightened and his smile faltered. “Oh?” He purred, body vibrating mine as he said it. “Well tell me of your needs, my love. Surely I can satisfy them.” He said suggestively, blue and brown eyes about three shades darker than their usual hue.

“Um,”

“Yes?”

My fingers dug into the fabric on his chest as we gazed longingly into each other’s souls. His rough and warm calloused palm burned my back, daring to sear the cotton of my t-shirt. I’m sure his intent was to soothe me, but the way he was devouring me with his eyes and touching me with his hands, did nothing to smolder the fire in my skin. If anything he was fanning the flames.

Making one more futile attempt to leave, I’m pulled almost harshly against his chest, the movement almost giving me whiplash. “Tell me what you need. I already have a pretty good guess of what it is, but I want to hear you say it.” He demands, tone deathly serious as all of his resolve slowly leaks from his body.

“Can you make love to me?” I hurriedly requested, voice so small I could barely recognize it as my own.

As he looped an arm under my legs, and effortlessly lifted us both from the couch, he asked me, “Now what was so hard about saying that? It was about time you asked.”

I barely had time to register his movements as he made a beeline for my bedroom.

I gasped as he threw me down onto the mattress, my body coming back with a bounce, and my breath leaving my body. I watched him as he briskly removed his shirt and pants, before crawling onto the bed to do the same to me.

I grasped his fingers with my own, after he successfully removed my hoodie, to stop him from peeling away my sweatpants. He immediately stopped his measures in order to gaze at me.

“Can you do something for me.”

He brings his hand down to caress my cheek before replying, “Of course, little one.” He whispers. “Whatever you desire.”

I instantly melt at the new assigned pet name, since the way he looks at me is worth melting over. His eyes don’t just hold lust…they hold love and admiration. I know this because its the same way, I’m told, I look at him.

“While we do this, can you tell me every thought you have, as it comes into your head?”

He smiles handsomely, chuckling softly. “Of course, little one.” After he brings my fingers to his lips kissing them softly, he adds, “Anything to bring you comfort.”

“Thank you.” I breathlessly whisper against his lips, which have began to capture mine in a kiss.

Using his elbows to prop himself up ( a mandatory decision, to keep his weight from crushing me), he threads his fingers into my hair, massaging my scalp with their tips. He places his lower half between mine, and I immediately lock my legs around his waist.

As he works himself against my clothed core, my mouth falls open at the much needed tension being relieved. Thor takes it as an opportunity to slip further into my mouth, groaning as our tongues coil around each other.He drops a hand from my curls, to wrap around one of my breasts instead, squeezing the mound of flesh firmly, and instantly eliciting a moan.

He breaks the kiss for a moment to whisper, “I can’t wait to have you make more sweets sounds like the last.”

And then he places a quick kiss to my forehead, then my nose, my lips were next of course, and he continues from there to my chin, neck and chest, before stopping firmly in the middle of my breastbone. Digging his fingers beneath the lace of my bra, he rips the material like its paper, before discarding it to the side.

If I had any derision from his recent actions, it immediately dissipates when I feel his hot tongue swirling around my areola. Making good of his promise to make more sounds like the last, I whimper with pleasure at his actions. From his beard smoothing over my ribs, creating this delicious burn, to his mouth suckling softly at the skin surrounding my nipple, and lets not forget his tongue flicking the bud between his teeth: I am at his mercy.

Before long, he moves to repeat the same action on the other one, refusing to not pay it the same attention. He is a fair and just king after all.

“Right now I’m thinking about covering every part of you with kisses.”He relays, teasing a nipple with his tongue before continuing, “But I’ve already waited so long to get my hands on you, I’ll have to save it for another time.”

A tingle shoots straight down my spine and travels through the rest of my body, as he blows cool air over my chest. My nipples become perky and taut, and only continue to harden as he creates a trail of open-mouth kisses down my body.

He sat up on his knees between mine. My legs still dangled at his sides. His brows were furrowed together, and his head rested at a tilt as he slowly ( I emphasize slowly) dragged his eyes up from my body. Starting from my thighs, his orbs made a journey up my person. Everywhere they landed burned. I felt insecure about my _imperfections_. Did he find me repulsive? Did he finally realize I wasn’t as beautiful as he claimed.

He finally reconnected with my own eyes. “Every inch of you is breathtaking.” He admits, more to himself than to me, since it comes out just above a whisper. “I can tell that you were the favorite of whatever god made you. They really took their time.” My heart was already in my stomach. But now I can feel my cheeks heating with a feeling deeper than lust. I’m in love with him.

“All for me.” He whispered, seconds before snapping the fabric of my panties.

If I was in my right mind, I definitely would have told him off for destroying my underwear.

But I wasn’t in my right mind, now was I?

By the time I felt the heat of his breath fanning over my mound, I couldn’t distinguish the warmth from my own skin that feels like it has been dipped in a boiling pot of water. I am the definition of a hot mess.

“I can’t wait to taste you” He rasps, as he kisses my inner thighs. “So needy with want…” He mumbles into the skin, carefully hooking a thigh around his neck as he speaks. “Y/N?” He calls, beckoning me to give him my attention.

“Yes?” I breathe. It’s torture to have him so close to where I need him, but still so far away.

“Do tell me if it becomes too much, my love.” He instructs me, cloudy blue eyes peering at mine. “Understand?”

“I under—”

When I feel his lips on mine, my words scatter with my thoughts quickly in tow. I can feel my breath still: I’m scared if I make a single move, he’ll lose all of his progress.

But what a foolish girl I am to believe he found exactly where I needed him to be by pure luck. His tongue was a trained assassin, and my clit was the target.

They had it all wrong. Yes, maybe he could shoot lightening out of his fingers and eyes, but his true title should have been sex god instead of god of thunder.

Thor’s tongue moves against me at lighting speed. At times it even felt like it could be vibrating against my clit with the way he touches me.

Up and down. Side to side. Circle to circle, his tongue goes in so many directions its all hard to keep track of. One direction is easy enough to understand however, and that’s the one that guarantees soaked sheets and pathetic cries. He tongues me down like his own pleasure depends on it.

“Don’t fucking stop!” I plea, as ripples of ecstasy fall over me. My lower body spasms, my toes curl, and my back arches, as my coil snaps over, and over again. But my sore stomach muscles do little to distract me from his skillful mouth.

It _should_ scare me how tight he grips my body. I couldn’t run from this feeling if I tried. An orgasm is coaxed out of me one way or the other, and Thor has no qualms with getting me there any way he has to.

I can feel his deep voice reverberate throughout me every time he moans. It reaches every crevice of my body. I’m scarily aware of the pads of each one of his fingers as they roam my waist. Those same hands are what he uses to either keep me in place, or pull my body down onto his mouth. I can feel that I’m making a mess of his face. But I can also feel what little mess has escaped his tongue, trickles down to this beard. That dampened patch of hair was massaging the curve of my ass, and aiding with sending my mind into a frenzy.

He doesn’t stop when he feels my nails digging into his wrists. He doesn’t stop when he hears my voice both leave and come back to my throat in a repetitive cycle. He still keeps going even when my thighs shake around his neck, as I come undone on his face for what I think is the seventh time that night.

Each orgasm comes quicker than the last as he learns what I like. Each gush of liquid, is deliciously hot as it seeps out of me and onto him. 

In the span of ten minutes, he expels every drop of liquid my body is willing to give.

“Okay, stop! It’s too much.” I manage to hoarsely squeak, summoning the strength to let a feeble hand come up to tap his head. It seems I’m always tapping out with him.

And though his hold on my waist loosens, it takes him a minute before he removes his mouth from my folds. He wants to make sure he’s gathered every drop of me.

Coming up for his _first_ ( I emphasize first) breath of air he tells me, “I can live between your thighs.” darting his tongue out to collect the remaining bit of my essence from his lips. And looking at his hazy eyes, and going off of what just happened, I know better than to not believe him. “I’m _gonna_ live between your thighs.” I just barely hear him whisper. He said it to himself, it wasn’t meant for me.

He pins me with his stare…or is it a glare? I’m not sure, but what I am sure of is that he looks at me as if I’m something he could actually eat.

I’ve seen that look. Its very similar to the one that his fallen victims wear just before he collects their souls. _He’s going to kill me._

His hard stare turns into one of confusion, but then he begins to laugh, his abs squeezing tightly as he does it. “No. I’m not.” I guess I actually said my thoughts out loud “I’m gonna take you to heaven though. “ He cockily assures.

At that I roll from beneath him and say “I need something to drink before you do.”

“Don’t mo—”

But it was too late. He couldn’t catch me in time. My wobbly legsimmediately collapse beneath me, as I became acquainted with my bedroom floor. I guess I should have seen that coming. I’m not one to cum repeatedly. After one or two, I’m satisfied. But seven back-to-back, my body is understandably spent.

“Ow.” I mumble against the hard wood.

I had only been on the floor a second before Thor scooped me back up. “Are you okay?” He asks, grasping my head with both hands, to examine my face and eyes. When I give him the okay, he says, “I’ll retrieve your drink. You stay here. I think we’ve done enough tonight.” I hear him chuckle, as he leaves the room.

I do as he says, ignoring his comment about ending the night, however. I wasn’t going to sleep until I returned the favor he did for me. I try to keep myself, wet. It wasn’t hard since I was already heavily lubricated, but my poor body was still sensitive.

Still, I let my fingers take a dip inside of my body. Probing and stretching myself, to prepare for him.

I was already enjoying the feeling again. So much so, that I failed to notice Thor’s cat-like steps as he reentered the room. When I finally did, I had to stop my soul from leaving my body.

Remaining unfazed by my startled state he simply uttered, “Here.” As he handed me a glass full of water.

Overcoming my surprise, I accepted his drink, sipping until I had my fill. “No.” Thor says, as he stops the cup from leaving my hand. “Swallow every drop. You’re gonna need it.” He warns.

And thanks to the sip of water, I now have enough spit to gulp at the sound of his advice. Nevertheless, once again I do as he says.

And his eyes never leave mine once as we stare at each other over the rim of my glass. Once done, he take my cup, inspects the glass to insure that every drop of water is indeed gone, and when he’s content he flings the glass over his shoulder, uninterested in the sound of its shatter, because he’s more intrigued by my lips.

He attacks my mouth. A master with his tongue, Thor doesn’t stop kissing me until my lips bend to his will. The taste of me from earlier still lingers on his lips, and the tangy flavor mixed with his spit, spoils me. Which surprises me since that stuff used to disgust me. _Used to._

He shoves me back so I lay flat on the bed, as he quickly rids himself of his boxers, before his lips attached to my neck.

And if you asked me dear friend how I managed to miss his painfully hard, (and massive) erection, I would not be able to tell you.

I must’ve asked him over a thousand times during the course of our relationship, how he disguised it so well. How the fuck he managed to walk without waddling, confused my fucking mind. No wonder he sat with his legs wide open, the poor guy was hung.

Thor must’ve picked up on the way my body stiffened. Must’ve picked up on my hesitation to lean into his touch. Must’ve sensed the way my eyes had widened to the size of golf balls, as they threatened to leap from their sockets, since he stopped to properly survey them.

He watched my eyes, then followed their line of sight to see what’s got me so shaken.

Then, I can feel his usual _cocky_ (I emphasize cocky…which it can be used in more than one way) spirit possessing him for a brief moment.

A small smug grin paints his features as he asks me, “What’s the matter, little Midgardian? Is mine the first cock you’ve ever seen?”

“That’s not a cock: its a small arm.” I inform him. “And there’s no way its going to fit inside of me.”

“I’m never one to cower at the sight of a challenge. And as long as you’re by my side, you won’t either.”

And with that, he sat up, pulling me with him so that I straddled his lap. “Ease yourself onto me. Only you know what you can handle. We can stop if you can’t take it.”

And that last sentence was enough to get me going again. Every decision he made with me, he made with my comfort in mind.

I nodded my head, and raised my hips with his help.

I felt the crown of his head at my entrance. When I invited the small bulb in, I could feel him physically restraining himself. The tell-tale signs of the veins in his neck and temple, outing him.

The shaft of his cock, however, was not as delightful a guest as his tip, and meeting it is where I began to struggle.

One inch of him was too much to take, and I found myself whining “Thor!”

“Yes, princess.”

“I can’t do it.”

“Okay.” I heard him say, before he pulled me off of him.

“You’re so big.”

“I know.” He chuckled sadly.

“Maybe if I…” And instead of saying what I want to do, I just do it.

He looked at me confused, as I licked my hand and grabbed his dick.

I wrap my lips around as much as I can fit, ignoring the look of apprehension on Thor’s face. 

What my mouth can’t fit, my hands take care of.

The sound of his throaty grunts, and the sight of muscles tightening, sent a shock of straight to my dripping cunt.

I didn’t care about how lewd I sounded, or how heavy my tongue felt with his length, my only goal was to make his cock as wet as I possibly could. And when I felt I finally did, I came up for air. Eyes watered, throat sore, and jaw aching from the strenuous activities.

I hoarsely said, “There. That should do it.”

“What on Earth, did you just do?” He rasped, chest rapidly rising and falling.

“What do you mean?”

“What’s the name of that activity?”

“It’s called a blowjob. Or head.” I looked at him puzzled as I said, “You just did the same thing to me not fifteen minutes ago, how have you never had one?”

“I only knew to please you with my mouth, because I asked the google how women on earth like to be pleasured.”

“And it told you to do all of that?”

“It was a very informative wikiHow, Y/N! And nevermind it, come here.” He demanded, but I ignored him.

“So wait, was that your first time eating someone out?” It fucking couldn’t have been. How the hell had he been so good at it?

“We’ll discuss it later. Come here now.” He ordered, and instead of giving me the choice this time, he pulled me into his lap again himself.

All night I could tell he had trouble holding back, but his patience was past being worn thin. He had to fuck me.

“Put me inside of you.” He commanded. And we repeated the same steps from earlier. While he steadied his dick in one hand, the other planted on my waist, while I raised my hips up to lower down onto him.

He tensed when his head brushed against me this time, quite obviously trying not to work himself up.

It was much easier this time around, I must say. I took three inches of him no problem, but by inch eight and a half I feared that was as far as I could go.

“Stop, if that’s all you can take.” He groaned, kissing my neck to stop from fucking another hole into me. He buried his fingertips in the skin just above my ass. I would’ve cried from the burn, if I wasn’t distracted from the other pain that was brewing in my core.

I ignored him though, and kept going, easing myself slowly onto him. 

I roared from both pain and pleasure, when I finally reached his hilt.

The ache from the stretch slowly subsided and turned into something much more satisfying.

It started at our foreheads, that rested on each other. His arms were locked around my waist. Mine around his shoulders. Our chests, flush against the other. Our hips connected to each other. Oxygen passing back and forth between our lungs, as we tried to catch our breath.

He grabbed my hand and our fingers fit perfectly together. My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. I listened hard but I couldn’t hear my heartbeat over his, since they sounded one and the same. When he kissed me, his lips molded perfectly with mine.

Our bodies were finally one.

I started rocking. I swallowed his groans and grunts, as I rolled and rocked my hips against him. The friction my nub gained as it rubbed against his shaft was raw bliss mixed with torture. 

My pussy wanted more, but the rest of my body did not agree with her sentiment.

Still, I kept going. The more I did it, the harder it became to keep our lips connected.

I eventually abandoned his mouth, to instead look down at where we joined. My slick coating his cock, was enough to send me spiraling into yet another climax.

“That’s it, lover.” Thor’s deep voice encouraged. The timbre snapped my attention back into focus, as I searched his eyes. “Fuck yourself, just like that.”He continued, hands guiding me back and forth onto him. My eyes snapped shut as I mewled at his choice words.

I was already dangerously close to my peak when he ordered me to look at him, “I wanna commit to memory the way you come undone.”

I squeaked out a pitiful _okay,_ my body now reacting to those words as well.

I couldn’t help the way my mouth fell open. I couldn’t stop the sweat that trickled from my hair down the side of my face. Not even thedeath grip I had on his shoulders could be helped, as I desperately needed something to ground me in reality.

Apparently I wasn’t moving fast enough for him, because he picked me up just to slam me down onto his cock.

Over and over again, I was brutally— blissfully, thrusted into.

Over and over again, I cried, “Yes Thor, use me! Use me! Please!”

Over and over again, he kissed and nipped at my skin as I bounced up and down on his shaft.

Finally my cunt gave his cock one last tight squeeze, as it hugged him just before releasing its juices.

After a moment of him still mercilessly pounding into me, I heard a thunderous growl pass through his gritted teeth, as he pulled himself out of my weeping hole.

He placed me back onto his lap, immediately gaining interest in my lips again. Holding me tightly in his sweaty, but warm embrace.

I can feel him in my veins as he kisses me. His touch is electrifying, and it never fails to, quite literally turn me on. As I feel his veins in his arms with my roaming hands, I wonder if he can feel me in his blood as well.

His cock, which I realize is still hard on account of not finishing, prods my stomach demanding I give him all of my attention.

I submit to his request.

Without breaking our connection, I reach my hand between our bodies to stroke his length.

And unlike me, Thor releases my lips, to look between us.

His blown pupils slowly landed on my tits, lingering there, before being drawn to my small hand ( but let’s be honest: he could argue that any hand looked small when it was stuffed with his cock) that wrapped around him.

“Are you enjoying that?” I hear his ragged voice ask, in reference to the way I’m biting my lip at the sight of him. Massaging him in my hand is mesmerizing. His skin surprisingly soft in comparison to how hard he is right now. His smooth red tip, glistening with a mixture of my cum and some of his. And I’m in love with the veiny line that runs from the underside of his base to his crown. I’m ever more in love with the way his breath hitches every time I lightly dragmy fingers over it.

“Quite a lot, actually.” I answer. I can feel him tense when I run my thumb over his slit. “What’s holding you back, lover?”

“I fear I won’t stop if I start.”

“I thought you weren’t one to cower at the sight of a challenge.” I say, stroking him faster. Harder. “Finish for me.” I breathe, before sucking at his bottom lip.

And he did. And now I understood why he was afraid. Because just before he released that sexy throaty grunt that had me wet all over again, five thick ropes of cum erupted from his cock.

His eyes squeezed shut, and his words became lost, as he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed; angry cock still leaking with his seed.

“Why so much?” I ask while still in my straddle position, eyes evident with horror.

After he caught his breath he said, “It’s to ensure you’re good and pregnant. And also maybe a bit of pent-up frustration.” He smiled, and I returned the sentiment.

Doing my best to avoid the mess on his stomach, I lay beside him at the foot of the bed, and hook my arms over his chest. He loops his arms around my waist before he buries his nose in my hair, kissing my scalp.

Once I calmed to the sound of his steady breathing I said, “Tell me what you’re thinking about now.” Softly into his skin.

“How much I love you.” He replied. No hesitation in his words. He was going to tell me before I even asked.

I smile, as I turn to examine the patterns in the ceiling. “Seems we’re thinking the exact same thing.”


End file.
